Book 1 - The Begining - Prologue
by ChocoboGhost
Summary: Vincents Quest begins....


Vincent Chronicles.... Book 1  
The Begining: -   
  
Prologue  
  
Vincent sat against the cold grey ventilation box ontop of the roof of the Old Shinra Building... His eyes closed as if asleep, but the torture flowing through his head was too great for him ever to get any, hundreds of questions running through his mind....  
  
...Where are you?...  
  
...Why arn't you with me?...  
  
The more he thought about her, the more the pain grew... He needed her, he needed her to survive, to stay calm... The demon inside him was growing, festering from the pain built from his love... His mind itself began to ach, he couldn't handle it, he tried forcing the hurt and the suffering out of his mind... He clenched his eyes and let out an almighty scream of pain...  
He could feel the pure feelings of pain leaving his mind... A lump slowly began beating from the back of his neck, next to his spine, every beat was his pain. It had taken a form, he put his hand on the lump and could feel the evil that his hurt had created, for the first time in his life, he felt scared. Something was happening to him, something he couldn't understand, made from his suffering, although his mind had no pain in, just fear. He felt the lump move under his skin, slowly moving down his spine.  
  
...It stopped, settled just below and between his shoulder blades...  
  
What was this strange lump? He moved his hand back, resting his elbow just above his hips so he could touch it, it felt like water, but something was in it...something hard...it was getting harder...as though slowly forming....  
A cold chill hit his face, he lost all thought for a moment, and he began to hear it in the wind... V-i-n-c-e-n-t...being whisperd, whispered by the wind as tho his love was calling out to him....the pain came gushing back, he screamed in his mind.....STOP TORURING ME!..... He fell forward but his hands went to the ground first, supporting him up, the pain not only effecting his mind, but now his body, he began to shake, the only thought in his mind was what had happend to him long ago :.. the tests, Hojo, that bastard, he made me this way, his lungs began to shake as he felt a great pressure on his throat, he coughed, he began to cough again and again, getting more violently, a pain hit his chest and his eyes filled with tears, he coughed again, but this time it was different, his eyes opened to see a fuzzed out blood pool on the floor, he could feel it dripping from his mouth,...that lump....something evil was happening to him, how could love be evil? He could feel the lump begin to grow...slowly getting bigger underneath his skin. He took hold off his shirt, of which the lump had began to stretch, pulling at it, making it strangle him. He pulled, ripping his shirt off.  
He sat up and wiped his eyes and looked down, a pool of blood lay in front of him, little bits of something were floating in it, when he looked around the floor he could see lot's of this flakey white substance... He picked a piece up and looked closely at it...Skin?... where did the skin come from? It wasn't there when he first looked at the blood pool. The sharp stabbing pain in his back returned...this time slowly progressing getting worse...He put his hand behind his back and felt the lump...this time it had grown to the size of his back, and was hard...He pulled on the skin to find it was comming off...the pain had subsided...what was happening to him? Was it Jenova cells? What kind of experiment had happened to him? His throat began to open at the back of his mouth as he began to yawn... He stretched his arms out, he heard a tear?  
His eyes rolled to his left side and his face slowly turned, it wasn't only his arms he had stretched out...   
He layed down on the cold conrete floor... slowly closeing his eyes....Morning was approaching. he felt cold having ripped his shirt... only a cape to cover him, and his new wings...  
  
  
Authors Note: - I know theres 2 prologues but this is the one to the first book and "Control of demons" is the prologue to the series, basically a taster of how I write...lol I haven't quite finished chapter 1 but am posting this one anyway cause someone asked: - I'm not shure whether to write a story everyday in short like this one or make anyone out there who does like this, wait abit and do huge chapters....can someone make a suggestion whether they would like episodes or huge chapters? 


End file.
